


Just another Morning

by NightPurity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith and Lance are not morning people, Keith doesn't believe in coffee, Lance is a coffee junkie, M/M, Multi, Shiro is exasperated but happy, Shiro just needs a wake up drink in the morning, This is a way late birthday gift, after the war, domestic life, no real spoilers, shklance - Freeform, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightPurity/pseuds/NightPurity
Summary: "I hate you.""You love me.""Maybe."~"I don't wanna life.""You never want to life.""Neither do you."





	Just another Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarletteFox718](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteFox718/gifts).



> Gawd this is so late, but eyyy, Happy belated Birthday Olli c:
> 
> Shklance domestic life for the soul.
> 
> This is probably bad, but I tried.

Every moment was special, every half assed insult, every joking nudge, and petty arguments over who got the fluffy pillow (He won, he always did). There were ups, and there were downs, every relationship has them, and they always figured it out, they had their talks, they had their fights, and they made up.

 

Now, things weren’t as rocky as before, there wasn’t accidental prioritizing, there wasn’t sides being taken, and hurt tearing them down.

 

Maybe at first, as they were new to it, they were new to the feelings, and there was stress of the war on their shoulders, a heavy weight that drove them apart.

 

But that was in the beginning, that was the past. They were here now, happy, and healing. It wouldn’t be overnight, not at all, they new that.

 

Even now, four years later, they were still healing, they were better than before, but they weren’t going to heal all the way, not with what they witness, with what they suffered.

 

That was okay.

 

Blinking his eyes, Shiro took a soft breath, before debating on sitting up. He didn’t want to wake the two at his side, but all the same, if he didn’t, then the two would sleep all day.

 

Nudging the sleeping form to his right, Shiro figured waking him first would be easier.

 

“Hh, what?” Came the sleepy reply, and Shiro bit back a smile, leaning down to press a kiss to the smooth forehead of the tired individual.

 

“Lance, wake up. Come on, no sleeping the day away.” Lance huffed, rolling onto his back, blankets falling down to just barely reveal the curved scar wrapping around one shoulder and down his chest.

 

“I’m up.” Lance mumbled and at the continued feel of Shiro staring at him, Lance grumbled again.

 

“I woke Keith up last time, you do it.”

 

“...” The silence continued and Shiro kept giving him puppy dog eyes despite Lance wasn’t looking, he could feel it.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“You love me.”

 

“Maybe.” Lance grouched, rolling over to lean across Shiro, poking Keith’s side. The other man let out a growl of displeasure, and unbidden, Lance did it again.

 

“Lance, I swear on Voltron if you don’t stop I’ll-”

 

“You’ll love me unconditionally. Yeah, I know. Wake up.” Lance interrupted and Keith let out a huff, rolling onto his right side to shove Lance back by his face.

 

“Sometimes I want to throw you into a wormhole.”

 

“No you wouldn’t, you would miss me… And you’ll be stuck with no one to protect you from centipedes.” Lance snickered and Keith was quiet for a moment.

 

“He’s right Keith. I won’t go near one of those, there is no reason an insect should be that big.” Shiro piped up and Keith jabbed him in the side, causing Shiro to smother a squeal into his hand.

 

“I’m not helping you when Kaj starts up a conversation next time the Gorvakian Setenial Movement Celebration comes around.” Keith grumbled and Shiro turned a pleading look to Lance who shrugged and flopped back down into bed, unaffected.

 

“No, you made me wake up Keith this time.” Shiro didn’t get a chance to plead or respond, before Lance let out a dramatic sigh.

 

“I don’t wanna life today.” Lance whined and Keith rolled his eyes.

 

“You never want to life.”

 

“Neither do you.”

 

“I-”

 

“Enough.” Shiro interrupted the bickering, it was too early for this and he needed caffeine. Lance huffed out a breath before falling back down.

 

“When is the personification of extra and dramatic coming?” Keith asked suddenly, and Shiro blinked a bit in confusion, but Lance hummed a bit in thought before sitting up.

 

“Hunk called yesterday and they were passing by Earth to pick up Luca, so probably around afternoon?” Lance said and Shiro blinked, hesitating before deciding he needed to know.

 

“Personification of extra and dramatic?”

 

“Lotor.” Lance and Keith replied in unison and Shiro nodded, despite not sure how he should feel about their nickname for Lotor.

 

Did Lotor know they called him that? Why is this the first time he’s heard this? Since when was he out of the loop of things?

 

… Actually, nevermind, he’s always out of the loop.

 

“Right… Anyways, we need to get up, Hunk will probably call before they get here.” Shiro pointed out, only for Lance and Keith to whine, flopping back down in bed.

 

“I’m not kidding.”

 

“I’m not getting up.”

 

“Same.” Shiro sighed, they couldn’t team up to do something productive, could they?

 

“Now.” Shiro tried his leader voice, and as usual, the two disregarded it. Shiro kept a blank face as he put a hand to both men’s shoulders, and shoved.

 

_ Thump _ .

 

“What the-”

 

“Fu-”

 

“Language.” Shiro admonished, before jumping out of bed to leave his husbands laying there. Good chance they will get revenge later, but right now, they were nursing sore hip bones and attempting to wake up.

 

Stretching, Shiro cast a glance back at the two groaning men, Lance was already sitting up, and Keith looked like he decided he might fall asleep then and there, possibility of a sore neck be damned.

 

“You better be making coffee.” Lance grumbled, and Shiro chuckled as he pulled on clean clothes, making a noncommittal noise, Keith having turned to shoot a grossed out look in Lance’s direction.

 

“Coffee is gross.”

 

“You’re lack of proper hygiene is gross, but we still love you.” Lance shot back, and Shiro made a hasty escape, not in the mood to be stuck in the possible pillow fight.

 

_ Thud _ .

 

Just in time it seems.

 

Heading to the kitchen, Shiro paused to look out the window and check on the lions. They were still comfortably lazing around the empty field next to their home. Continuing his journey, Shiro moved to start the coffee, or the equivalent of coffee on Garvak. They had stopped by once during the war to gather supplies when Pidge and Lance discovered that Garvakian coffee is better than Earth coffee.

 

Despite that it doesn’t seem like it, Lance happened to be a lover of coffee, and one of the ones who got Shiro into a coffee lifestyle.

 

Lack of sleep during the war was another factor, but in the past. That’s over, this is the current time, the war years behind, their once greatest enemy long gone, and his successor now married to their loveable yellow paladin.

 

Pouring a hot cup of tea for Keith, Shiro turned to greet Lance as he entered, Keith not making it past the living room sofa. Lance completely bypassed Shiro to start putting anything dangerous in the kitchen away.

 

“Well I love you too.”

 

“Mhmm.” Lance’s endearing look was not missed by Shiro, who chuckled.

 

“Keith, no knives today, Lotor is worse than Hunk when it comes to baby proofing.” Shiro warned and Keith’s immediate complaint was disregarded, even as the red paladin walked into the kitchen, still complaining.

 

“It won’t be a problem when Luca gets old enough to learn to wield them.” Shiro turned a horrified stare to Lance as the blue paladin poured himself a cup of coffee.

 

“Lance! Don’t give him ideas-”

 

“Too late!” Keith chirped, and Shiro groaned.

 

He was going to hear an earful from Lotor about letting his husbands plot to teach Lotor’s son how to use weapons.

 

Why did he have to be the responsible one?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked this Olli c:


End file.
